miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 214
The Whistling Bolobo is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary The friends have assembled the four rings. They now have the key to the Rainbow Island, but where is the lock this key fits into? They have to decipher the runes engraved into the ring. Plot As Violetta is about to head into town, her mother tries to stop her and ask her to train for the competition. Violetta refuses to say why she is going out, and Contessa angrily tells Violetta that she better not be heading out to see her father. In town, Mia and Mario look at the list of people taking part in the competition, seeing that Violetta is also taking part. They briefly look over some jobs they could try in case they need a plan B, when they spot a man trying to move some things and offer to help out. The man takes them out to a café to return the favor, explaining that he came to meet someone. Violetta soon shows up, and asks why her father is speaking to Mia and Mario, before telling him to come with her. Violetta's father senses that something is bothering Violetta, and Violetta tells her father that she is sad that he has to move away. Her father offers to let her come live with him, should she want to. Back at the café, Mia's bracelet starts to glow, and she excuses herself to go the bathroom. Arriving in Centopia, Mia has to cover her ears as a loud, strange music plays from somewhere. Phuddle shows up, and explains that it is a pan tradition, gathering to play their instruments to awaken the Whistling Bolobo. Phuddle explains he's not taking part with the music, because the king of the pans wouldn't let him. Instead, Phuddle has been trying to prepare snacks for the pans with a new invention. The group are unsure of what to do, and the riddle doesn't seem to be much help. Mia suggests they try translating the runes on Ono's crown. Phuddle offers to try reading them, but admits he has no idea what they're saying. He then suggests they ask the king of the pans, since he knows everything there is to know about runes. The group set out to visit the pans. Meanwhile, Rixel is tired from not getting enough sleep due to the pans playing their music throughout the night. Gargona on the other hand seems to find the music relaxing, but Rixel sets out to try to put a stop to the music. In the Blackwood Forest, Tessandra comments that the eastern wind is coming in late for the season, and sends Simo out to gather some herbs. Simo is gathering the herbs with some displeasure, when Rixel and Gurga show up near the tree he is in. Since the music can't be heard from the forest, Rixel decides to take a break for a nap. Mia and her friends arrive at where the pans are, but none of them will stop playing. Phuddle explains that they will keep playing in front of the Cave of Song until the Whistling Bolobo awakens, which could take anywhere from a few hours to a couple of months. Mia suggests they head to the cave to try to find the Whistling Bolobo. Arriving at the cave, the elves ask about what the Whistling Bolobo looks like, but Phuddle admits that no one has actually seen him or her before. Looking through the cave, there seems to be no one around. As the music starts picking up in the distance, Rixel wakes up and begins moving forward again, but Simo manages to delay him for a bit, before sending the butterfly from his ring to find Yuko. Rixel realizes someone is in the tree, and asks Simo to show himself. Simo manages to evade Gurga's fire balls. Meanwhile, the elves are unable to figure out what to do. Mia repeats the riddle, and realizes that perhaps the pan's music playing might not be what the riddle refers to. Mia tries blowing into one of the openings in the rocks of the cave, and realizes the cave itself might be what the riddle refers to. Yuko receives Simo's signal, and the group go to meet with him. To get the pans to safety, the group must make the cave play it's music. Since the wind is late, they have to try it another way. Mo and Simo go to try to delay Rixel, while Mia, Yuko and Phuddle head out to find something they can use. Bringing along one of Phuddle's old inventions, a giant bellows, the group return to the Cave of Song. Making the "Whistling Bolobo" play it's song, the pans are satisfied and return home. Mia stops by to ask the king about the runes, when Rixel suddenly shows up demanding that they hand over Onchao. Simo shows up, assuring the group that he and Mo have already figured out how to stop Rixel, launching a sleep thistle at him. Mia asks the King of the Pans to read the runes, and he begins examining the crown. The runes describe that to reach the Rainbow Isle, they must first find something called the Jade Horn. The king of the pans reveal that he knew all along that the Whistling Bolobo was just the sound of the wind blowing through the Cave of Song, and just plays along for the sake of the younger pans. As Phuddle keeps pressing the subject, Mia changes the subject by reminding him of his invention to prepare snacks for the other pans. Mia has to return to her own world, and Mario jokingly suggests that Mia take a job as Contessa's hairdresser. The two spot Violetta riding her bike past, commenting that she doesn't have it that easy. Violetta's father also drives past, waving to the two. Major Events * Mia and Mario meet Violetta's father. * The pans are performing a ceremony to wake the Whistling Bolobo. * Rixel goes off to sleep in the Blackwood Forest, away from the pans music. * The elves go off looking for the Whistling Bolobo in the Cave of Song * The elves use a bellows invented by Phuddle to help make the song pf the Whistling Bolobo sound. * The King of Pans reads the runes for the elves. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "When whistles are quiet and silence does grow, the art of the exiled will start to show." * The King of Pans knew the Whistling Bolobo didn't exist, but played around for the kid pans. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2